Can you believe?
by Numbeh 013
Summary: Patton and Fanny small oneshot sequel 4 If only I highly recomend you to read that one 4 you to undderstand, it also goes along time space with why a red rose, not necesary to read ENJOY R


Disclaimer: Ok OK I just became billionaire, and I just recently bought KND, so I'll air it again :D ... OK OK I haven't bought KND ...

to all my readers, max remy who asked me like ten billion times to write the sequel and forced my mind to work on it, to skwirelygurli, Salvaje, Nigel's leading woman, and lemony anemone, 'cause you guys rock LUV TO ALL

* * *

**Can you believe?**

* * *

Patton's Pov

I'm sitting here, by an old tree, in which is a small tree house, I used to play here with Fanny, she has always been my best-friend, and I love her, I mean, I do love her, it started as a small crush, but it grew into love, I want to tell her but I can't figure out how, last time I saw her, I asked her for advice, she looked kinda sad and confused, I mean it is my fault, I shouldn't't have asked her for advice on how to get her to be my girlfriend. I feel stupid, fortunately for me I had already asked her out for the Moon Dance, as friends, but after what happened I'm not sure if she'll still wanna go with me. Can you believe? I am nervous, I had never been nervous before.

* * *

Fanny's Pov

I had never cried before feel so weak, so numb, so ... sad, yes I'll admit I've loved Patton since  
5Th grade, it started as a small crush in 3rd, but it grew and grew, I felt so weird, he asked me if I were to be asked out, as in a date, how should he ask me, he said that he asked me 'cause I'm a girl, and all girls think alike. I just ran away, I can't stand the idea of him with any other girl. I just can't. Can you believe? I'm crying over a boy.

* * *

Patton's Pov

I decide that the best is to forget what happened, just pick Fanny up and take her to the Moon Dance, it's been 2 weeks since Nigel's and we haven't see each other.

I knock the door, wearing a navy blue tux, and holding a bouquet of daisies, I think she'll like 'em.

I hear yelling and someone stomping to the door.

the door opens showing a stunning Fanny, she is wearing a military green long night dress.

-Patton,- she says - what are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet there in half an hour?

-Yeah- I say - but I thought it better, I mean, I couldn't't leave this beauty walking down the street alone, could I? -Did I just said that? out loud?

She blushes, she looks so cute blushing.

-Hum- she says- we... we should get going, Patton.

-yeah, here I brought you these

-Thanks ... - she says and places the flowers on a vase

* * *

Author's PoV

They kept walking down the street stealing glances at each other none daring to break the silence. Until Fanny decided that silence was Killing her.

-Did you ...did ... did you tell her?

-Tell her? -said Patton confused - Tell who what?

-The girl ... did you tell her you like like her?

-No I haven't told her, I mean, how can I if she just runs away?

Fanny smiled at him - Why don't you tell her tonight? you know the Moon Dance, is well just the perfect time, it's just so magical, so I don't know, i'ts just right.

Patton grinned at her, - OK Fanny, I'll follow your advice, thank's, but I don't want you to be alone at this important Ball.

-Don't worry Patton, if any I'll be with Kuki, Rachel and Abby. Or just Kuki as things seem to be happening.

-Do you know what happened between Kuki and Wally after we left Nigel's? -Patton said as they arrived to the gym where the Moon Dance was to be held.

-No, I just saw Kuki crying all over what ever had happened all week, what ever happened last weekend that I didn't join them for our weekly sleep over, must have been something terribly bad for her.

-Oh... well here we are.

After a while

Patton and Fanny were dancing to a song they were both thinking, and that described what they both felt at the time, Can you beilive, by Robin Thicke

When all that youve got is doubt  
And nothing can stop you from feeling down  
But oh I know, I know exactly how you feel

But can you believe now  
When youre on your knees now  
Begging and pleading now  
Can you believe  
When all that youve got is doubt  
And no one to pull you out  
When your heart is slowin down  
Can you believe

See the person I love the most  
Is so far away tonight  
And no other medicine or promise is  
Gonna heal me up right  
But I got to believe  
That her and me  
Will be together  
Cause thats all I got  
And Oh, I know  
When youre down at the bottom  
Can you believe

Can you believe now  
When youre on your knees now  
Begging and pleading now  
Can you believe  
When all that youve got is doubt  
And no one to pull you out  
When your heart is slowin down  
Can you believe

Can you believe when all hope seems gone  
When your mother and father cant keep you safe from harm  
Can you forgive in your heart  
Can you ask for forgiveness  
When nobody else believes can you believe  
Can you believe in yourself

If nobodys watchin  
You will never know  
If somebodys watchin  
You will never know(x3)

-Fanny? - Patton asked shyly as the song ended

-Yes Patton? - Said Fanny dreamly

-I was wondering

-Yeah?

-Well you see, there is ... hum ... a girl, that ...I ... uhm ... I

-Oh ... Ok keep on

-I really like, I like like her

-Oh Ok who is she?

-She is the most beautiful girl around, she has the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen, the most gorgeous simle ever, and I love her smile, it's just that she smiles evry once in a while, her smile with perly white theet is so valuable, I just envy the one she dedicates her smiles to.

-Oh, I guess - Fanny said lowering her face holding her tears inside

-Please don't interrupt me, don't run away. I love the way she frowns whenever something vothers her, and the way she lowers her head in shame every time she makes a mistake, the way she'll stomp off when she is angry, I love her way of handeling things, how she shows that she needs no help to succeed, -

Fanny started crying lowering her head even more so Patton wouldn't notice, Patton was looking to the moon that was visible from where they were.

-I love the way she hides her weakness - Patton kept on- the way her tears will flow if you make her cry - he said taking Fanny's face in hishands forcing her to look at him - Fanny, I can't say anything else that I love of you, I love the whole you words are not enough to show you my love for you. - He said inching his face closer to hers - Do you love me too? - he said right before crashing his lips against hers, kissing her softly and lovingly. Fanny had no idea what was happening, nor what she was supposed to do, but she kissed him back. They pulled away after a few seconds.

- I love you too Patton, - said Fanny with a shade of pink on her cheeks.


End file.
